lionkingmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
Songs From All The Lion King Films! Circle Of Life "Circle of Life" is a song from Disney's 1994 animated film The Lion King, composed by Elton John with lyrics by Tim Rice.[2] It was sung by Carmen Twillie (female vocals) and Lebo M (opening Zulu vocals) in the film as the opening song,[3] and Elton John also sang a pop version with the London Community Gospel Choir which was included in the film's soundtrack and made into a music video. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Song in 1994 together with two other songs from The Lion King: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" and "Hakuna Matata".[4][5] "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" won the award.[4] The song reached #11 in the UK and #18 in the US. The song is also featured frequently in attractions that include The Lion King at Disney theme parks, such as parades. Michael Crawford sang this song as part of a medley for The Disney Album in 2001. I Just Can't Wait To Be King! I Just Can't Wait to Be King" is a stylistic musical number from Disney's popular 1994 animated film, The Lion King. "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" is a large contrast from the film's non-musical segments, as emphasized by the number's usage of lively colors and sounds. The song is performed near the beginning of the film by a young Simba and Nala to distract Zazu, as well as to enunciate Simba's desires to become King of the Pride Lands. It also sets the character up for his profoundly, shattering, emotional fall when he is tricked into thinking he killed his father, Mufasa. The song was composed by Tim Rice (lyrics) and Elton John (music). It was performed by Jason Weaver, Laura Williams, Rowan Atkinson, and the chorus. In the original Broadway cast recording of The Lion King, it is performed by Scott Irby-Ranniar, Kajuana Shuford, and Geoff Hoyle. In the Spanish language version of The Lion King, "I Just Can't Wait to be King" was performed by Mexican singer and entertainer Kalimba.[1] Elton John himself also recorded his own version of the song for the film's soundtrack. It also appears in DisneyToon's 2004 direct-to-video midquel The Lion King 1½. Timon and Pumbaa are disturbed by some noise from outside of their home, which is actually Simba, Nala, and the animals singing this musical number. Timon is angry and hits the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise and causes the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses in the original film. Timon and Pumbaa's home is ruined by this event. Be Prepared "Be Prepared" is a song from the 1994 Disney film and 1997 Broadway musical The Lion King. The song was composed by Tim Rice(lyrics) and Elton John (music) and originally performed by Jeremy Irons, Cheech Marin, Jim Cummings (who took over after Irons' voice gave out), and Whoopi Goldberg in the film and by John Vickery, Kevin Cahoon, Stanley Wayne Mathis, and Tracy Nicole Chapman in the original Broadway cast for the musical. The song continued what had become a Disney tradition in their newer movies at that time, where the villain had his or her own song in the film. This included Honest John Worthington Foulfellow's "Hi-Diddle-De-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" in Pinocchio, Captain Hook's "The Elegant Captain Hook" in Peter Pan, Si and Am's "We are Siamese" in Lady and the Tramp, Professor Ratigan's "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" in The Great Mouse Detective, the Cutting Edge Appliances' "Everything You Wanted and More" in The Brave Little Toaster, Ursula's "Poor Unfortunate Souls" in The Little Mermaid, Gaston's "The Gaston Song" in Beauty and the Beast, andJafar's Prince Ali (Reprise) in Aladdin. This tradition is continued with Ratcliffe's "Mine! Mine Mine!" in Pocahontas, Frollo's "Hellfire" in The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Dr. Facilier's "Friends on the Other Side" in The Princess and the Frog, and Mother Gothel's "Mother Knows Best" in Tangled. Hakuna Matata! "Hakuna Matata" is a song from Disney's 32nd animated feature The Lion King.[1] The song is based on Timon and Pumbaa's common catchphrase in the movie, Hakuna matata, which is a Swahili phrase. It is characterized by its simple 4/4 time, upbeat message and catchy lyrics. tumblr_lwadplfqfK1qe5cn6o4_250.gif tumblr_m8h2omtIps1qfs9g4o1_500.gif Can You Feel The Love Tonight "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" is a song from Disney's 1994 animated film, The Lion King,[2] composed by Elton John with lyrics by Tim Rice.[1] It was described by Don Hahn (the film's producer), Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff (the film's directors) as having "the most diverse history" in the film.[3] It was a chart hit in the UK, peaking at #14 on the UK Singles Chart,[1] and achieved even more success in the U.S., reaching a peak of #4 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. The song was a number-one hit in France. The Morning Report "The Morning Report" is a song sung mostly by Zazu and Simba first seen in [http://lionking.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_(musical) The Lion King stage musical].Mufasa appears in the song and speaks to Simba, however he does not sing in the film version, although he sings at the very end of the song in the musical. The musical number was later added to The Lion King Special Edition DVD with a slightly different version than that of the musical version. However, when The Lion King was re-released in Cinemas in 3D it wasn't shown, nor in the Diamond Edition of The Lion King released after. He Lives In You "He Lives in You" is a song written and performed by Lebo M and his South African choir. A shorter version of the song was used in the opening of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. This song is also performed twice in the musical version of The Lion King. We Are One "We Are One" is a song featured in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, when Simba teaches Kiara that their family is "one" after the encounter with Zira and Kovu. Upendi "Upendi" is a song in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. It is sung by Rafiki to Kiara and Kovu. One Of Us "One of Us" is a song from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride sung by the African animals as they are driving Kovuout of the Pridelands. After Simba returns alive and injured from the ambush, he is convinced that Kovu was a part of it. As a result, he refuses to listen to Kovu's reason and exiles him. My Lullaby "My Lullaby" is a song featured in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, sung by Zira, Nuka and Vitani. The song goes over how Zira treats her enemies, and her plans for her son, Kovu, when he grows up. Love Will Find a Way "Love Will Find a Way" is a song from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. It is sung by Kovu and Kiara. I Call it the Kiara And Kovu Love Song! Photos From Some Lion King Songs! tumblr_m8c5hp40dR1ra6otbo1_500.gif Kiara-Kovu-kovu-and-kiara-8328569-850-504.jpg 270px-3lookback.png Tumblr mdpa0sSQt11ra0ogoo1 500.gif 220px-Elton john-can you feel the love tonight s 1.jpg Circle of Life.jpg Tumblr mbt2ye77Cr1ra0ogoo1 500.gif Tumblr mao1p7Q77A1ra0ogoo1 500.gif 70743187067simba5.JPG Lion-king-hakuna-matata-lyrics.jpeg Lion king hakuna matata by ziralovesscar-d41wqfu.jpg Der-koenig-der-loewen-004.jpg 003 clip image003.jpg Simba+The+Lion+King.jpg Hakunamatata4.png LK wallpaper 1024x768 4 UK.jpg Where is it.png 769px-Koovu-and-Kiara-the-lion-king-28917194-830-476.jpg 270px-Scarkovflection.png 270px-6.png